


Santa Baby

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [24]
Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, Christmas Parties, Expectations, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Santa Claus - Freeform, Songfic, Wizarding World, advent calendar of fics, pure blood families, pure bloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 1





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Santa Baby - EARTHA KITT

Draco stood on the fringes of the drawing-room sipping a drink as he watched the rich and famous of the wizarding world socialise over vol au vents and mince pies. It was his parents annual Christmas party which he was forced to attend every year much to his annoyance. He despised it. He was the youngest of all the guests and most of his father’s invitees were dreadfully boring. And though his mother’s guests were usually related to him he didn’t care much for them either. As they talked in hushed tones in various groups he remained on the outskirts avoiding conversation but loitering close enough to hear useful snippets of information were he could. After all, it was all about who you know and what dirt you had on them.

‘I heard he’s staying in St Mungo’s over Christmas,’ whispered a great aunt he didn’t know very well to his mother.  
‘Really?’ Narcissa said with an air of mirth.   
‘Well, it’s either that or get hexed again by that dreadful wife of his.’  
‘I never liked her,’ Bellatrix chimed in.   
‘She did catch him using his wand where it wasn’t wanted Bella,’ Narcissa said with a wry smile.   
‘Who can blame him,’ his aunt chuckled. None of them had noticed he was lingering by the food table they were stood near and as not to draw attention he grabbed a mince pie and sauntered away as if he hadn’t been there. He managed to bob and weave through the minefield of guests without being collared to speak to anyone. He crammed the mince pie in his mouth. As he did he caught the eye of a girl he didn’t recognise. He eyed her curiously as she watched him and giggled at his cheeks which now resembled that of a hamster he was sure. 

Intrigued, he moved towards her but she smiled and disappeared into the hall. He tried to move quicker through the crowd, but he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned into a group of middle-aged men that his father was speaking to. 

‘Isn’t that right Draco?’ his father asked looking down on him with a severe stare.   
‘Hmm?’ he said, having missed the question.   
‘I was just saying that you are going to pursue a ministry career after you leave school.’  
‘Right,’ Draco said noncommittally, his gaze still darting to the door until he felt a dig in his ribs.   
‘This is a friend of mine who works for the minister himself,’ Lucius said with a glare.   
‘Oh, yes. Um, I’d love to talk to you about it some time sir. But right now I’m afraid I’ve got to dash,’ Draco said, removing himself from his father’s grip.  
‘Draco-’ Lucius said with a growl.   
‘Sorry!’ Draco said before he ducked past the group stood next to them and darted out of the room. 

Once he was out of sight and in the corridor he looked around for the girl he had lost. She was nowhere in the hallway. He walked up and down the foyer looking in each room and finding them deserted until he heard a thud from above him. He made his way upstairs confused as to how someone could slip past the protective enchantments that the family had set to keep people out of their private rooms. He opened every door on the landing before he got to his room and opened the door. There she was. She was stood by his bed flicking through the book that had been on his nightstand. 

Her hair was dark and long enough that it trailed down to the small of her back. It was tucked behind her ears and pin-straight meaning he could see every plain of her face as it was illuminated by the low light of his bedside lamp. She was slim and her dress seemed to cling to every bone it touched. Her face was angular but nevertheless, Draco thought she was pretty. She didn’t look up as he entered and only met his eyes when he cleared his throat and alerted her to his presence. She said nothing and instead just smiled and shut the book with a thud. 

‘What are you doing in here?’ he asked. He had been determined to sound authoritative but it came out more high pitched than planned.   
‘I’m bored,’ she said simply before throwing the book down on the bedside table and moving around the room.  
‘This is my bedroom,’ he said.   
‘Good observation,’ she said with a giggle as her hands traced across his dressing table. Her fingertips danced across all of the bottles and trinkets that he had on there and her dress glinted in the reflection of the mirror.   
‘You can’t be in here,’ he said though even he sounded doubtful he had any authority in this situation.   
‘Are you going to make me leave?’ she said with a raised eyebrow as she moved towards him, ‘c’mon Draco. We’re easily the youngest people here by about six decades.’  
‘So?’   
‘So, stop with the frowny face and loosen up a little.’  
She came up towards him so she was close up to his face. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she bit her lip and then smiled. At this point, Draco wasn’t even sure he was breathing but then she turned away so quickly and walked away he let out a ragged breath. 

‘I’m Valentina by the way,’ she said. Draco watched her every move as she reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey he had been hiding under there since the summer.   
‘How did you-’ he started but she waved him off as she took the lid off and then promptly swigged from the bottle.   
‘Want some?’ she asked offering him the bottle. He glanced down the hall and then shut the door behind him as he walked into his room and sat down on the edge of the bed next to where she was perching. He grabbed the bottled out of her hand and gulped down a large mouthful wincing as it burned his throat. 

‘Why did you come up here,’ he said with a scratchy voice.  
‘Instead of spending time with the who’s who of Britain’s wizarding scene? No thank you,’ she grumbled.   
‘You don’t have to come,’ he said, ‘I can’t get out of it.’  
‘You make it sound like I had a choice in the matter.’  
‘You don’t?’  
‘This is my punishment.’  
‘Punishment for what?’ he asked watching her swig another dose of the drink.   
‘Anything that the fabulous Faustina Fleamont doesn’t see as ‘proper’. Officially, I’m banned from leaving the house but seeing as she wouldn’t be able to keep her beady eye on me I got to tag along as well,’ she said.   
‘You’re a Fleamont,’ he said.   
‘Among other things,’ she said with a coy smile, ‘you say that as if it actually means something.’  
‘So, you don’t believe in blood status?’ he said sceptically.   
‘Not per se. I just think that getting tied up what you should and shouldn’t do you can lose sight of what you might need..’  
‘Is that so?’ he said.   
‘And if all else fails you could always ask Father Christmas for what you need,’ she said with a chuckle as Draco eyed her curiously. 

She lay back on the bed and he sat beside her unsure of what to do until he felt a hand on the back of his shirt pulling him back to lay beside her. They said nothing for a moment and instead just stared at the canopy of the four-poster bed above them. Draco cleared his throat and mumbled, ‘who’s father Christmas?’ ‘  
Her laugh was angelic. And though he felt foolish he didn’t mind it. She turned onto her side so she could look at him and he did the same as she said, ‘Father Christmas? Santa Claus? He’s a muggle invention. A man who delivers presents all around the world for children. It’s a bit of an incentive to behave throughout the year. It’s cute really.’  
‘Sounds like something for nothing,’ he said, ‘why don’t they just buy their own presents?’  
‘You’re not getting the point. It’s all about keeping Christmas fun for the kids. Parents buy the presents but Santa delivers them,’ she said making air quotes around delivers.  
‘So he’s not real?’ he said perplexed.   
‘Why don’t you ask him to bring you something and see,’ she said with a smile. Her fingers fiddled with his tie.

‘Like what?’ he said feeling his heart rate quicken as her slender fingers touched his chest every so often.   
‘Well, I’d ask for a ring or a car,’ she said.   
‘Something small then,’ he chuckled.   
‘I deserve it! I promise I’ve been a good girl this year. Well, maybe something simpler then.’  
‘Like?’   
‘Well, I’d settle for just a kiss.’  
‘From this Santa man?’ he said. His eyebrows knitted together as his confusion returned once more. She chuckled again and shook her head.  
‘No,’ Valentina giggled, ‘by someone...special. Or cute.’  
‘Some dashing quidditch player that Faustina wouldn’t approve of I bet.’  
‘Or… in close proximity.’  
‘Oh...oh,’ he said cottoning on, ‘well… I, I, I don’t know if-’  
‘Draco,’ she breathed inching closer to him on the bed. Her fingers wandered along his chest to the top of his tie pulling him closer to her.   
‘Yes,’ he said with a gulp.  
‘Kiss me?’ 

Draco leaned forward and with a shaky breath placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back with gusto and though their lips were locked she was able to move herself over so she was straddling him. Draco could feel his heartbeat thumping in his ears. He had never kissed anyone before and his nerves were getting to him. She sensed his hesitance and pulled back so she could give him a little smile of encouragement. 

As she leaned back down there was a thwack sound that startled the both of them and they pulled apart and looked up trying to locate the sound. There stood in the doorway wearing a scathing look was Narcissa. Valentina climbed off of Draco and stood up. Draco stood to trying to ignore the tightness in his trousers as he straightened himself out. 

‘Your mother is looking for you Valentina,’ she said coolly as her eyes darted between the pair. Valentina nodded and started to walk out but before she reached the door she turned back to face Draco one last time.  
‘Thank Santa for me,’ she said with a wry smile before she sauntered out of the room past Narcissa who watched her past seething.  
‘Mother-‘ Draco started to say but she held a hand up and stopped him.  
‘Your father wants to introduce you to one of the head Goblins from Gringotts.’   
Draco nodded and walked out past his mother. If he was in trouble he wasn’t sure and Narcissa’s words didn’t help him either. But he didn’t care. Even if she was annoyed at him it was made up for by the fact that this was the best Christmas party he had ever had to attend.


End file.
